Ethereal
by apple2011
Summary: An abused Harry Potter is at the Dursleys while his brother and parents live in luxury. Though one day when his abusive uncle unlocks his true inner power, Harry is taken in by an ancient magical race who want him for their own unknown purposes. Though now sent into Hogwarts posing as a Malfoy and meeting an impossible Muggleborn, how long can he keep his true identity secret?
1. Chapter 1

The hand came down, again and again; each strike leaving a bright red mark on soft skin. An angry face was all he saw as the wrath of his uncle met him once more. He wanted it to stop but crying out would only worsen the rage of the man he feared, why did it have to be him? Why was he the one subjected to this while his parents and brother lived in luxury?

"You should be thanking me for everything I have done and what do you do? Show Dudley up in front of the class?" his uncle accused as Harry stood still. He was used to this after six years, he was seven and this happened often enough. Much to the delight of his aunt and cousin, maybe even his parents not that they ever came to see him. They did once, but they left quickly on his brother's insistence. He was spoilt and loved by almost everything and he Harry was starved and beaten. He wanted it to stop after so long but he could do nothing against the weight of this man.

He was sure his brother could have stopped this, by using magic but that was a skill Harry lacked. He was a squib apparently, meaning he would never learn magic and was instead confined to the normal world.

"What do you have to say for yourself boy?" Vernon demanded through strikes. Harry said nothing, knowing it would only fuel his rage but this time the man wanted an answer.

"Stop!" Harry pleaded suddenly, his voice emerging victorious in a battle with fear, but he saw the anger on his uncle's face and regretted the decision immediately.

"What!" the scream was blurred and Harry felt something inside him, his mind was suddenly alive and when he answered; he spoke not as a small boy but as something else.

"STOP!" His voice was electrified and for the faintest of moments his uncle retreated, he looked almost scared and Harry savoured that single moment. That moment before it turned back to rage and he moved to strike again.

_At long last_ a voice emerged from nowhere shook the house and Harry felt himself fall to the floor, he had been backed up in a corner. Inches from his cupboard home that he was seconds away from being locked.

"Who was that?"

_You have succeeded where we have failed, _the voice came again and with each word the house shook. Dust and splinters rained down upon them.

"Are you doing this boy?" Vernon roared but he did not look angry but instead frightened.

_You are the one! _The voice sounded and then Harry saw a glint of purple and his uncle's face pale.

"Vernon what is..." his aunt trailed off as Harry felt a presence behind him, he did not turn.

"What are you?" a question was asked by one

_You have succeeded where we have failed, we who lost, we who suffered, we who tried. You are the one, _the voice declared once more and then Harry saw a shining purple ball strike his uncle who clutched his head and tumbled backwards.

"No!" Petunia was next and the same thing happened to her, Harry prepared for his own life to be silenced but when it did not he turned to look at this intruder.

His eyes met a tall, hooded figure towering above him; its height elevated by the fact it hovered a metre off the ground. It was draped in a long, flowing red robe which masked all of its body and only slight movement beneath was noticeable. Down upon him it looked, through a golden mask with two slits for eye but no opening for a mouth or nose.

_You are the one _it declared with robes billowing, then out from the flowing red came a single wrinkled black arm, then from the other side came another. Thin sickly things they were with gnarled fingers sprouting from creased hands which met each other quickly. The creature tensed and purple veins shone for a second before a powerful sphere of energy of the same colour appeared. With a flash Harry was falling and then he felt no more as he sunk into nothingness.

He was still falling though this time through a bottomless black pit. Harry could see, hear or feel nothing except his own body. Until the voice began

_Weakness was always our fatal flaw, our power while centralised corrupted our forms and made us weak. No strength and we began to rely only on our minds for substance, there could be no breeding, only dying. So we resolved to change this. _

"Who are you?" a scared Harry demanded but he was met with silence and instead a dark robed creature appeared before him, a skeletal hand reached forward and emotion became void.

_Our first attempt was simple; why not improve what we had? We needed stronger forms which could harness our true potential, we could feed on the delicacy of thought and procreate with fungal ease._

The creature suddenly began to withdraw.

_Though this was a mistake, the form was unusable. Hunger took over and the need for human substance ensured a feral mindset, our powers were useless as was this form. Then came a shadow being, from there an immortal bird but both of these were unusable for one reason or indeed another. _

Harry saw his uncle appear, but he knew the man to be dead. It was an image, nothing more

_This was the design that came after a giant being, we would house ourselves in the mind and control from there. But the power to hold us was rare and this model was unsuitable._

Harry's father, James Potter appeared and the only thing Harry could do was glare at the image of the man who abandoned him in favour of his twin.

_We attempted to create the ability to house us, a complex unnatural power that was unable to hold beings such as us. So this too was disregarded. We tried a hundred, a thousand more beings in that time but each was flawed , each was useless and when we had resigned to our fate we felt a new presence. _

Harry saw himself reflected in the empty void

_You have the power, you have the gift. You were able to use it and it was not the power the others hold, it was not this magic but a pure form of our raw ability. _

"Me?" Harry questioned. This couldn't be, he was not powerful? Did they have the wrong twin

_Yes you, we know your life has been littered with you being told you are nothing and being ignored in favour of the wizard prince. We know this and we do not care. For you have the gift, you can be one of us._

Four of the creatures Harry had seen at Privet drive appeared, surrounding him in this unknowable place.

"What are you?"

_We are the Ethereal ones, and we want you Harry Potter. We desire you to join us._

Nine years later

"This is strange," James Potter commented, he had no other words to use for such an occurrence. He was outside with Sirius, both of them waiting for a contact. Peter Pettigrew of all people was trying to worm his way back into the order. He had information for them apparently and was going to arrive alone, at midnight.

"It's more than bloody strange," Sirius growled, he was not going to let the rat inside Grimmauld place which was on the other side of the street they were waiting by. He needed to know the information was genuine first.

"Why didn't he just apparate?" James cursed, he hated the mere mention of the man who had led Voldemort to their home. His betrayal had haunted him and then when he escaped to revive his old master it had been nothing but blood boiling; and now the rat wanted to return.

"I don't know," Sirius replied, backup was inside and it was almost time.

"Look," a car was rolling down the street, it had to be him and indeed in the passenger seat was Peter Pettigrew. The car stopped and the door opened, James had his wand ready, fearing a trap.

_Pettigrew! _The car exploded but Peter was already running towards his old friend with fear in his eyes as his ruined vehicle toppled. The order exploded from the door, led by Dumbledore with wands drawn they charged out.

"What the hell!" Sirius screamed looking around, one by one the streetlights were going off,

"Oh no, oh no. They sent one!" Peter's fearful voice was a mystery

"What the hell is this rat?" James growled, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"Listen to me, you need to know..." he never finished, the scrawny man was thrown back by an unseen force and sent to the ground. Both men turned and saw a figure standing calmly in front of them.

Black robes trailed down to the floor with two human arms poking out from each side, no wand was in his hand and his face was shrouded in a golden mask. A featureless object with nothing but two empty eye sockets breaking up the shiny smooth metal shrouding the person's face.

"Who are you?" Sirius demanded moving a few steps, trying to get closer. The figure glared at him as the wands of the entire order faced him down.

"You need not know that Black, move!" a voice demanded, a deep writhing one which seemed laced with others. He raised both hands to chest level.

"Place your wand on the ground," Dumbledore ordered suddenly, his voice was riddled with authority and yet the figure did not move.

"I am afraid that is impossible," he replied his voice unafraid.

"Why?" Dumbledore questioned

"Because I don't have one," was his twisting reply. Then in a single, fluid movement his hand shot out and each member of the order felt a strong force whip their backs and send them to the ground.

"You betrayed us Pettigrew," he stated looking at the man who was on his feet, having missed whatever had caused the order to fall. He looked tempted to flee.

Both the figure's hands met around his chest and a vibrant purple ball grew between them.

"Goodbye Peter," was all the figure said before holding the ball with one hand and shooting it at him, the moment it hit Pettigrew's hands clutched his head and he fell back. Dead before he even hit the floor.

"_Stupefy!" _Mad Eye cursed from the floor, he had recovered quicker than anyone and saw the figure begin to fall back. The others began to rise and Mad Eye grinned with malice as he watched, but instead of falling the figure seemed in pain. He was not stunned,

"No," Lily spoke first and then the others saw why, the figure had his hands cupped around his face, both of them bleeding a bright purple substance. For between them was a red light, trapped and stopped by the power. This was the stunner Mad Eye had thrown. The figure was wrestling with it and then he was back at normal height, looking at the order; all of them too shocked to move.

"Indeed," was his response before throwing it back at twice the speed, knocking the man out before he could even throw up a shield.

"_Stupe.." _Lily Potter tried to attack but a beam of purple shrouded her face and with a scream she clutched her forehead. Her face then was neutral and she pointed her wand at herself.

"Now all of you place your wands on the ground or she dies," the figure ordered darkly,

"You have to the count of three, one, two,"

"Avada," Lily began in a vacant tone.  
"Wands down!" Dumbledore ordered harshly, looking at the figure and Lily with concern, with worry, with shock. One by one all of the wands fell,

"Look at me!" all the order complied in an instant.

"Good, now sleep," the figure hissed raising his other hand which was shining purple, purple flashes all filled the eyes of the order who one by one dropped to the floor.

When all were done Harry released his mother and she joined the sleeping mass. Then he turned, adjusted his mask and vanished. His mission was complete.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethereal 

Harry was stood calmly in the centre of a stone room, his arms outstretched and his head tipped back looking up. Above him was a rock ceiling and in front was a glowing purple sphere, one which moved and shifted randomly. Statues lined his hall and all of them of a tall, striking creature which looked down at those who entered. This was his base of operations; he was at the head of a huge intelligence network. A different sort of network however, the Ethereal ones had powers over the mind and so this network had only a handful of voluntary members. The rest had been controlled, manipulated or believed something else was going on.

Though this network needed an operator and Harry was that one, though he still answered to his true leader. The one who had brought him into this world many years ago, the one who trained him to be one of the very things that were going to ascend.

"_Master_," he whispered and in his mind the words were spoken a hundred times louder. The words reaching out to form a connection with a being far away from this place.

"_You have returned! I trust the leak has been dealt with_," another voice, one that had no visible source replied.

"_It has, the intelligence was indeed correct. Pettigrew had overheard one of our agents speaking with Lucius Malfoy, the family in question keeps books on our great race. He worked it out. I assure you steps have been taken to assure this well never happen again,_" Harry continued, he was culpable for what had happened.

"_I hope so, this incident has threatened our exposure. It must not repeat itself,"_ was the angry reply from nowhere. Harry nodded, indeed every book was being scoured. If it contained a reference to an agent of the Ethereal ones or a sighting of a one then it was burned. There was no other option.

"_It will not, however the matter required my personal intervention which in turn has led to a direct confrontation with the Order of the Phoenix_," Harry explained reluctantly, he had no idea how his master would react to such news.

"_It matters not, the Order will not be able to trace you. You are not us in appearance. However I wish it to be known you will not hesitate in striking down any of them. Their blood in yours is irrelevant, am I correct," _

"_Indeed master_," Harry almost smiled. He would have taken any of them down the other night, it was a simply a matter of time, time he did not have. No it had been simpler to disarm and knock them out.

"_Good, now I have news for you. The urgency of our project has resulted in my deciding it is time for open operations, as of this moment all Ethereal ones and servants are to work on securing more subjects. I am sure you know that this operation is essential to our plan!" _

"_Has there been no other success?"_ Harry questioned

"_No, you are still the only one who has unlocked the power, we must expand and continue. It is my command_,"

"_Then it will be done Master, I will begin at once_," Harry confirmed and with no more contact the connection in his mind broke away and he took a deep breath. His thoughts were his own once more, for a single second he lamented on what he was about to do. Though his thoughts would not turn to emotion, instead he walked forward towards the glowing sphere and placed his hands around it. His power connected to it and a hundred tiny purple threads rushed to his fingertips. From here he had control over the mind controlled, the subjugated and those who he spoke through. Maintaining a mind control link, like the one he had used against his mother was draining and mostly impossible, instead he stored the mental link here where it could be activated at will. However he had not stored his mother here, no it could be used to trace him to this place. Something which could never happen, something that would be detrimental the grand plan. The same plan his master needed more _materials_ for.

Number Twelve Grimmauld place

"What the hell was that thing?" This was the question which had been haunting everyone since the previous night, the order had not been ready to meet and Lily was still under medical supervision. Somehow she had been taken under control by their attacker.

"James sit down," Dumbledore requested, he had been the one to loudly shout out the question but deep down he knew no one knew the answer.

"Once again Potter assumes the best way to solve a problem is to stand up and yell at it," Snape remarked dryly with a scathing glare.

"Shut up Snape! It wasn't your wife threatening to kill herself!" James snarled in response.

"Enough!" Dumbledore ordered sounding angry "We are all adults and we were all attacked, we need to work out how. Not listen to this!", he was shaken enough and did not need those two bickering like children.

"Albus have you ever?" Mad Eye began

"No, I have never seen anything like that before, nor do I know what that magic was." He replied immediately.

"Then what the hell was it!" Sirius demanded, he had assumed Dumbledore would have some way out of the situation, or at least some insight but he hadn't expected Dumbledore of all people to know nothing. As in literally nothing!

"God if this is the kind of thing You-Know-Who..." Arthur began with a pale face

"It wasn't working with Voldemort," Lupin corrected and all eyes were on him.

"How do you know exactly?" Snape questioned

"Because think about it, there was only one of him and Voldemort would deal with a traitor like that personally or with a force. Voldemort also wouldn't use an explosive which was used on the car and Peter wouldn't betray the death eaters, no he was betraying someone else," Lupin reasoned.

"You may be right," Dumbledore agreed, it seemed probable but there had to be something more to it.

"We can also assume the magic it used was focused on the mind," Lupin continued, indeed everyone had come to that conclusion.

"The question is how did work on two masters of occlumency. Lily had her mind seized something that is far beyond what even the most skilled of us can do." Snape countered darkly.

"Maybe this thing is more powerful," Lupin suggested but it was a weak argument, no there was something more to it and all they needed to do was find out what.

"_Maybe _isn't exactly helping right now," James muttered.

"But it's all we have," McGonagall told him sternly.

"Ok imagine if this is all true then for a minute, this thing it not with Voldemort and is more powerful than any wizard at magic affecting the mind. What does it want? Where does Pettigrew fit in? And what's next?" James asked aloud, wanting to be proved right in some small way.

"That is what we need to work out now," Dumbledore announced softly realising that the Order had not seen the last of this new enemy.

Meanwhile

Gabrielle Delacour walked through the dark hallways of this new prison, her eyes were blurred by the dark but she could feel a hand on her shoulder. Guiding her forcibly towards wherever she was going. The cold air sunk through her skin, her clothes were useless in defending from it and she clutched herself tightly, hoping that she would be rescued.

She had been captured the day before yesterday, a small school trip had been attacked by a strange being which had rounded them up, killed the teacher and then she had woken up here.

"Where are you taking me?" the scared ten year old whispered to an empty air, she received no reply. Instead she found herself in another room, a huge one by the echoing footsteps but there was still no light; how the people guiding her could see was a mystery but it was not one she wanted to solve.

No she wanted to know where she was and how she could get out, though this did not seem likely.

"Please, let me go," she begged but again there was no response, instead she listened and worked out they were coming near to the end of the room.

"_This is the last one, we must find more_," a voice hissed, a scary one, a dark one that chilled her very soul but there was no source.

She stopped, the hands realised and she felt like running but her blindness stopped her, though she was already on the ground and she felt herself slipping into something. A stone bed like thing, thin and stretching her arms even slightly brought her in contact with harsh rock. She wondered if she could get out but then something was massaging her forehead. Then she was stuck, her mind a mess and then did the pain descend. She let out a scream but it was silenced by new air which sunk into her lungs and rested there, choking the poor girl who could do nothing. She saw a purple light surround her and then the pain stopped, in fact everything stopped because she was no longer there. She was dead and the body was removed by the same two men, men who had no idea what they were doing but they did it anyway.

Her death was meaningless; she was simply failure eighty eight. The latest human to be unsuitable for the twisted purpose the floating, robed creature above the huge chamber had intended. That was the last failure of this batch and with the help of his subjects he would be delivered more.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethereal

_Diagon Alley_

Daniel Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were in the centre of a mostly empty street. It never got busy these days, ever since the battle in the ministry where Daniel had been fooled into thinking his family were being held hostage. He acted rashly, too rashly and instead of simply checking he had caused a huge battle, but in the process revealed the existence of Voldemort. Something which had instantly changed the world. Though he had been staying at the Weasley's most of the summer and was out today because everyone was at a huge order meeting to discuss something big, something that happened only recently.

"So where do you wanna go?" Ron asked aloud, they were supposed to be shopping for school supplies but that had bored them far too quickly. The temptations of the joke shop had sucked most of their money away and everyone was jumping from shop to shop to be quick. There was to be no socialising in this place.

"_Quidditch_ supplies?" Daniel suggested, he was on the team and wanted to at least slaver over whatever was in the shop.

"Really? Again?" Hermione sighed sounding a mixture of angry and dejected, these two were the best friends she had and yet she felt so distant from their interests.

"Oh come on lighten up!" Daniel encouraged with a goofy grin. It fit him well, his rounded face seemed to accommodate it perfectly, the same with his slim body and straggly red hair which was cut short, just above his big brown eyes. Above them; a lighting shaped scar.

"Fine I suppose we could..." Hermione never finished that sentence because in the same second she began a deafening scream filed the air and the joke shop behind them was immersed in sudden sparks.

"What the hell!" Daniel screamed before he was pulled to the ground, he was behind a suddenly abandoned cart and a furious pink haired witch was keeping him down.

"Tonks?" Ron questioned sounding surprised.

"Oh come on? You think you could come here without protection?" she scowled not knowing what was going on and praying it was a joke by one of the twins. She would kill the pair of them but it would give her some relief.

"Avada.." a cruel cursing voice told her otherwise and she looked to see a dozen people in black surrounding the joke shop.

"_Do not kill them you fool!" _another voice screamed, it was deeper more refined and yet furious at the same time.

"Ok we need to..." Tonks was thrown to the floor by a stunner before the plan had even formed in her mind.

"_Stupefy," _Hermione acted too fast for the death eater, he was the second victim and was on the floor too.

"Nice shot," Daniel complimented watching him fall, though he noticed no one was coming to his aid. No other death eater seemed bothered and he could see them in the joke shop, though they were shrouded by dust clouds and debris.

"What are they doing?" he wondered to himself with a pointed look, there was something going on here.

"No Daniel get down, we need to go," Hermione hissed knowing her friends tendency for getting himself into situations like this.

"No look!" Daniel retorted and she did, she peered through the cart's wheels to see death eaters marching, eight of them left but they were walking in two parallel lines. With people in between them, though they were not just people, they were young. Ranging from eight to sixteen they were lined, looking vacant and blank.

"What?" Ron muttered to himself, he knew that Death Eaters didn't put time into organised kidnappings. Not on this scale anyway and how were they controlling them?

"Well done, I commend you all for this is a fine addition, _ join hands with them," _the same deepened voice commanded and slowly a figure emerged from the crowd of death eaters. One draped in long robes and wearing a golden mask,

"We should do something," Daniel muttered to himself,

"No we..." Hermione tired to convince him but the Gryffindor had already ignored all possible reason and was on his feet. Walking towards the masked man,

"Who are you?" Daniel demanded in big tones, the figure turned towards him.

"Daniel Potter, the Boy Who Lived? What an honour! Tell me why do you grace us with your presence today?" a voiced laced with sarcasm demanded as Ron and Hermione moved to his side, intending to back him up.

"To stop you," was the blunt answer. From behind the mask Harry laughed, this had been the moment he had been looking forward to. He had not known his brother was in the alley, it was an added treat.

"Oh really and how do you plan to do that?" was the follow up question and Harry waited for an answer. Daniel drew his wand.

"What too scared to draw your wand?" Daniel baited in what some would see as arrogance but Harry saw as a tactic.

"I have no wand or natural magic," he informed him. The death eaters behind him looked slightly caught off guard. It was to be expected, he had been in contact with the dark lord already, he was an ally in some ways and unwilling informant in the other. Though he had offered the services of his men in exchange for assistance in extracting information from a captive.

"What?" Daniel questioned, was this man a muggle? How could a muggle be with death eaters or indeed leading them?

"You see Daniel I am a very powerful creature and I have only four ways to attack you," Harry answered raising a purple glowing hand.

"_Stupefy!" _Daniel struck first but the spell was off course and did not hit.

"The first would be making you panic and run," Harry explained hitting the red headed boy to the right of his brother with a purple volt of lightning.

"Ron," Daniel began but all he got in response was a terrified scream of sheer terror, and the Weasley ran away.

"_Petific.." _Hermione began

"The second is a mental attack," Harry continued his hands forming a purple ball which he threw at the girl who was knocked onto her back, injured or knocked out; he did not care. Though it was not enough to kill, she could prove useful.

"_Expell.."_

"The third is a storm," Harry smiled ripping his hands away from each other and to stop his brother running away a purple mist descended upon the alley. One which passing through would leave a person subjected to fierce winds and force, a lesser version of what he disarmed the order with.

"Then there is mind control," this was the finale and he saw the bushy haired girl begin to rise, his purple beam hit her and she drew her wand on Daniel.

"_Stupe... No!" _Hermione screamed breaking free. Harry stared, his eyes from behind the mask did not blink. This was impossible. She could not of broken free!

"_Stupefy!" _the stunner he missed and it was the quick timing of a death eater he was not hit. How had the girl done it

"Take the children!" Harry screamed and once all the death eaters were gone he looked at the strange bushy haired girl who was able to easily resist him.

"Not so powerful now are you?" she gloated this time and it seemed she deserved it but the question was still how, was it possible she was one of the few the Ethereal Ones had been looking for. Harry conjured a purple ball of mental energy, intending to knock her out in one swift movement

"_Stupefy," _it wasn't her, it was a hundred other voices and the auror counter attack had arrived, he would be unable to take them all on. Then he was gone, vanished into the air. It was as if he had never even existed. However what none of them knew is the vanishing kidnapper had just been given an idea.

Two days later

All of them had failed, all the children he had sent were failures. None of them were useful or indeed alive as of now. It was a problem, one Harry had an idea on how to correct. Which was why he was here, in Malfoy Manor where Lord Voldemort had taken up residence,

"Lord Voldemort," Harry greeted calmly, the man looked up

"Ethereal, you asked to meet me," the cold, snakelike man stated coolly, he did not like to address an equal which was what he perceived the masked man in front of him to be.

"I require your assistance once more,"

"You already have the use of my men," Voldemort commented quickly,

"This particular event does not yet need the use of force, I instead refer to another branch of attack, one this time in which our needs have merged. You intend to use Draco Malfoy as Albus Dumbledore's assassin correct?" Harry questioned. He knew the answer, Narcissa Malfoy, the ears of Lucius was one of the sleepers he could control through his sphere.

"How do you know that?" Voldemort demanded, sounding angry.

"It matters not, though your use of him could indeed help me. We both know his plan with the vanishing cupboard, one that I must say is ingenious. Though instead of a small force how about a much larger one?" Harry continued skating past the topic the Dark Lord wished to discus.

"I need children, you want Dumbledore dead and if I could disable the wards from the inside and a force was already inside,"

"Then we could attack the school, are suggesting we take it,"

"I am not just suggesting that, I am suggesting that you completely invade it. Then you will have the children of the magical community, you would have strong leverage and in exchange I will take possession of every muggle born student in the school," Harry baited knowing the man well enough to know he would not ignore such an offer.

"And how do you propose we do this? Draco is not skilled enough to bring down the wards on his own," Voldemort asked, telling Harry that he was already onboard with the idea.

"I will send a covert operative into the school, posing as student and he will undo the wards." Harry explained simply.

"And why would you need me to infiltrate the school?" Voldemort inquired.

"Because your followers happen to have children in the school, my operative could pose as a cousin. For example Draco Malfoy, it would be simple to say have an operative enter the school under the guise of. I don't know, Harry Malfoy?" Harry suggested, he was intending to be the operative. He would require special help to use magic, but he was with the creators of it. It would not be hard.

"An intriguing scheme, I accept," Voldemort confirmed and Harry bowed.

"I will send the operative to you, will you be able to facilitate his entry?" Harry asked knowing the answer.

"Of course,

"Good I shall meet you soon." With that Harry vanished but as he did a smile spread across his face, he had no intention of letting the school fall in that way. No indeed he had no intention of allowing Voldemort access to any of the students, he intended to take them all.

Three days later

A ring, a small black ring was all he would need. That was it and as Harry looked at himself in the mirror he almost didn't see himself. He looked a lot like James Potter but with charms to pale his skin, lighten his hair it didn't show that much.

He slipped the ring onto his finger and pulled out a wand, not a real one just a bit of polished wood but it needed to pose as a wand.

"_Lumos," _Harry attempted but he had to put his own power into the ring for it respond. So when the light did show up it was a tinge of purple, though it was not something he could change. It was this or nothing and the idea of taking an entire school was exciting to both him and the Ethereal Ones.

"My name is Harry Malfoy," he told himself again and again, this was his new identity and it needed to stick.


	4. Chapter 4

Ethereal 

Daniel, Hermione and Ron were stood in Madam Malkiss's shop, getting measured for robes was no easy or painless thing to do and each pin that was forced into the clothing often brought a note of protest from Ron. He was being a touch untruthful with his size

"Ron just tell her your waistline," Hermione encouraged seeing him in some pain,

"No this is my size," Ron countered gruffly. Ever since the attack two weeks ago he had been jumpy and determined to prove his manliness after running away. Even though both Daniel and Hermione kept telling him the creature had made him and bragged about it the whole time.

"Fine," Hermione muttered as the door to the shop opened grandly, in swaggered Draco Malfoy who suddenly looked disgusted.

"I told you mother this was a mistake, look at the scum who shop here. Mudblood in broad daylight," he announced to the woman at his side, she simply frowned.

"Are you going to come over here and say that?" Daniel growled angrily

"Do not threaten him," Narcissa Malfoy retorted angrily.

"Or what going to call in some death eater pals?"  
"Please do not make such accusations, or use such language," Madam Malkiss hissed angrily, not wanting to seem to offensive to either customer.

"Maybe we shouldn't even be here," Draco countered venomously with a look at Hermione

"Cousin Draco are you really going to drag us to another shop, you wanted to come here so you're going to stay here," a voice none of them recognised remarked from behind Malfoy's mother. The woman in question moved to the side and someone else walked in, a pale skinned relative of Malfoy who swooped in with elegance. Wearing fine black robes and looking around the room with a bored eye, he took a moment to flick his dark hair which seemed familiar but not overly so.

"I don't think we should now we know who comes here," Draco spat sneering at the trio who just glared at the both of them.

"Civil Draco, be civil," Narcissa warned with a look at the other boy, as if she was testing his views not knowing if he was going to agree with why they should leave.

"A mudblood." Draco began in threatening tones

"They share this world with us, there are more of them than pure bloods so if you cannot share a shop with them you might as well go home as you evidently won't be able to share a class with them. Be civil cousin," the other boy ordered harshly and the trio watching wondered why Draco suddenly looked obedient.

"Ok cousin, but don't get too close. You don't want them to get the scent," Draco replied icily and the other boy's eyes widened angrily. Daniel, Hermione and Ron frowned, that wasn't a comment aimed at any of them.

"Draco," Narcissa breathed in air quickly, realising her son had been talking about her "nephew" not Hermione. They knew he was more than human but they did not know what he was, the Dark Lord refused them that knowledge. However it was not something Draco was adapting to well,

"As you have such evident fear then go to the other shop," was the reply and Draco looked suddenly worried, like he had seen something. In reality his mind had been stricken by slight panic and quickly he and his mother left the shop.

"I need measuring Miss Malkiss, and I apologise for any discomfort that conversation caused you," the boy told her quickly.

"It's no trouble, Please stand over there," the woman smiled slightly before rushing off to the back room. She seemed pleased the other two were out of the shop.

"Good," he replied slowly walking over to the empty space next to Hermione.

"Who are you?" Ron demanded suddenly, already disliking this new person.

"Harry Malfoy, and you?" he replied seamlessly with no evident dislike or contempt. Though his eyes did dart towards Hermione for a single second,

"Oh great like one wasn't enough," Daniel snarled viciously.

"Guys, don't assume his like that..." She trailed off realising she was supposed to be talking to one of Draco's relatives.

"Please do not liken me to my cousin," Harry spoke the word cousin as if he was saying something grossly offensive. He seemed almost angry.

"Why not, you're all the same," Ron muttered under his breath.

"I would remind you that your logic in that sentence is the same one used to justify discriminating against muggleborns and supposed blood traitors." Harry replied quickly and with grace.

"Are you calling me prejudice?" Ron demanded

"No I'm calling you a hypocrite," Harry corrected quickly, not needing to even think about his response.

"What the hell does that mean?" Daniel demanded much to Hermione's dismay.

"Exactly how is being the most educated person in this group?" Harry questioned Hermione ignoring the question. Hermione sighed but said nothing in response,

"You could do better," Harry told her thinking of the Ethereals, he was convinced she would be a success. After all why else could she resist his mind control?

"Are you saying she should be a death eater?" Daniel demanded but all he got in response was a laugh.

"No I'm saying there is an abundance of more educated people than you two," Harry answered honestly wondering if either boy would work out what he said.

"I have your robes," Madam Malkiss stopped the conversation with an armful of robes.

"Well I must it was a pleasure meeting you Miss Granger, the others I have limited care for but I look forward to seeing you again," Harry smiled at the girl who despite herself smiled back.

Borgin and Burkes

Draco was pushed up against a wall the moment he was in the shop

"Listen to me very carefully Draco Malfoy, if you ever mention or reference the fact I am not entirely human then I will leave you brain dead in the great hall do I make myself clear," Harry snarled, he had already been inside and he was angry.

"Yes. I'm sorry," Draco told him through gasps of fear, he was surprised and when Harry let go he looked ready to collapse.

"Good, now if you don't mind we need to discuss our mission in Hogwarts," Harry announced dryly.

"It's my mission!" Draco corrected maliciously

"Then plan it," Harry growled as the death eaters around him watched, all of them were told not to interfere with him at any point. Voldemort himself had made that clear

"This vanishing cabinet..." Draco began. Though as they were talking Harry began to peace, something in the back of his mind was ebbing. He turned around and for a second out of the window he thought he saw a flicker of red.

"Is something wrong?" Greyback asked, he was obviously intrigued by Harry's presence.

"Not yet, "Harry replied closing the blinds.

Hogwarts Express

"I am pretty sure the head girl should be patrolling the train, not stuck in an empty compartment with her nose in a book," a deep and yet curious voice filled the compartment and Hermione looked up to see Harry Malfoy of all people walk in. He was smiling and she was suddenly defensive

"What are you doing in here?" Hermione asked, shouldn't he be with his cousin?

"Draco's friends bore me, as does he and yet you don't. So what are you doing in here?" he countered.

"Well I'm taking a break," she argued standing up but he raised a hand and she was suddenly inclined to sit back down.

"Is that a historical guide to magical creatures , that even for one who enjoyed reading like myself or you would agree it is not leisure reading," Harry commented knowing exactly what she was looking for and he knew she wasn't going to find it. There was no longer any reference to the Ethereal Ones in any book as far as he knew.

"I'm doing homework," Hermione justified.  
"For which there are hundreds of better more readable books. This is something else isn't it?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Hermione hissed and Harry just smiled.

"I never said you did, I am just intrigued to know what you're doing. That book is for looking things up and you are definitely scanning it, like you're looking for something." He commented looking thoughtful.

"I need to go," Hermione announced standing up and heading towards the door.

"You're looking for the creature that attacked Diagon Alley," Harry announced and she stopped, she turned to him. Wondering how he has guessed.

"Yes that's it. Well I must say that is nothing short of adventurous for a teenager, and very interesting. Tell me have you found anything?" Harry asked knowing the answer. She shook her head.

"A shame, whatever it was must me a being of immense power, something like that would be the discovery of a lifetime if caught. But you're not in this to catch it, you want to know the enemy," Harry continued and as he watched her he knew he was right. Hermione just stood there.

"You're very observant," she commented suspiciously.

"Exactly, maybe we should look together. We both have an interest in this thing and unless you want to go through it with Ronald and Daniel it might be fun," Harry offered changing his tone to one of politeness. He hoped it was something she would find trustworthy.

She sat down next to him in the end and cautiously opened the book.

"You have an interesting eye colour," she muttered looking into them, indeed they were an emerald green with a strange purple mist overlapping them.

"Thank you, I must say I find yours just as incredible. Shall we begin?" Harry offered with a warm smile.

Later

"Is that your cousin?" Pansy asked seeing a boy depart the train, Draco had grumbled about his cousin for a while saying nothing but vague things about him.

"He's cute," Daphne Greengrass commented suddenly and received a glare from Draco. Crabbe and Goyle were just coming off the train and they were waiting,

"Hmm," Pansy muttered as he extended an arm and helped someone down.

"And getting close to the mudblood," Draco muttered under his breath as he realised who he was helping off the train, both of them were evidently in deep conversation.

"I don't think he needs to work much harder," Daphne smiled seeing how Hermione was already embedded in the conversation.

"I really hope he does," Pansy muttered looking at Harry with a longing eye.

"That is my cousin guys," Draco muttered hating the words but knowing what fate awaited him if he did not keep up appearances.

"And you never told us about him. I'm offended," Pansy muttered wryly watching his every move.

Great Hall

"Harry Malfoy," McGonagall called through the hall and some interest was with the boy who was stood a few metres away from the rest of the first years. He looked slightly annoyed at having to be sorted. However as he wanted to hurry up he quickly took his place on the stool.

_What is this? _Harry heard in his head the moment the hat was placed on him, he quickly prepared to take control of the hat.

_A mind that is shrouded from me, yet no magic. I can sense no magic in your blood or mind what exactly, _he whispered but the hat stopped long before it could finish and it was a good thing the hat had fallen over Harry's eyes. For they were glowing a vibrant purple which seized the hat's will in a moment.

_Slytherin _Harry ordered, again appearances were essential if this disguise was to last.

"Slytherin!" the hat obeyed and Harry quickly sent a mental jolt, wiping its mind of him and making it a bit confused. He was inside Howgarts and quickly moved to join the applauding Slytherin Table. He looked at Sanpe who gave a slight nod, and with that he was part of the school. It had been simple and easy.


End file.
